orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Siobhan Sadler
Siobhan Sadler, known as Mrs. S by some, is the foster mother of Sarah Manning, Felix, and now Sarah's daughter, Kira. Biography Early Life Siobhan is from Ireland but lived in London around the time she adopted both Sarah and Felix. She then took them from London to Canada, leaving behind her friends. Mrs. S gave up a lot to raise them, and Sarah has apparently never shown an ounce of respect or appreciation for her sacrifices. Their relationship is estranged, even more so after Sarah left Kira with her for almost a year. Now, Mrs. S refuses to give Sarah custody of her own daughter. Mrs. S is tough for a reason. While at first she seems like an obstacle, she has much to reveal about Sarah's origins. At the end of season 1, it is implied that Mrs. S is somehow connected to the experiment conducted on Sarah and the other clones - namely Project LEDA. Season 1 Mrs. S is seemingly the first person Sarah contacted upon returning to town. Sarah asked to see Kira, but Mrs. S, disappointed at Sarah for disappearing for almost a year, refused. After Vic found out about the suicide of "Sarah", he gets a hold of Mrs. S and invites them to the funeral in "Natural Selection". When they arrive, Sarah is watching from afar and is distressed when she sees Kira with her. Felix sends them away. In "Instinct", Felix visits them for Sarah, and Mrs. S expresses her disapproval when Felix tells her that Sarah had faked her death to get rid of Vic, though was not surprised, as she did not believe that Sarah had indeed killed herself. When they talk about Kira, Mrs. S says that Sarah hasn't seen Kira for almost a year, and that it may be best if it stays that way. They are interrupted by an eavesdropping Kira, and Mrs. S lets Kira repeat what she seems to have been telling her for so long: that Sarah will come "when she's ready", and when Mrs. S says she's ready. Eventually, she agrees to finally let Sarah back back into Kira's life after Sarah, who she later learned was in fact Sarah's clone Alison, proved that she was dedicated to sorting out her life for her. While Sarah initially intended on running away with Kira and Felix, when she saw how happy her daughter was with Mrs. S, she changed her mind. Mrs. S' peaceful life was suddenly changed when Sarah told her about her recent problems, particularly her clones and the people after them, making it easier for both of them to understand the situation when Kira was then injured after getting hit by a car when she was lured out of the house by another clone. Some time after, while Kira recovers, the police, led by Beth's partner Art, storm into their house looking for Sarah. Mrs. S was among the people they interrogated about Sarah. When Sarah's birth mother Amelia arrives, Mrs. S is suspicious of her and warns Sarah, while Amelia also warned Sarah about Mrs. S. After Sarah stood up to Rachel Duncan and refused her terms, Sarah came home to find Mrs. S and Kira missing. Season 2 Personality Mrs. S is a compassionate, intelligent but tough individual. She firmly puts the welfare of Kira ahead of her own interests, and did the same for her foster children, who still grew up to be mostly amoral and undisciplined adults. She is obviously protective of children in general, and has espoused left wing poilitics, gently ribbing Sarah that although Sarah inherited the love of Punk Rock from Mrs S, she did not inherit any of the political thinking. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters